The conventional flush toilet consumes a great deal of water. As a result, the water consumption of the conventional flush toilet has become a problem of water conservation. In addition, the problem of water pipes supplying the water to the conventional flush toilet can be rather expensive to deal with. Furthermore, the excrement collected by the conventional flush toilet is generally treated in a septic tank in which the excrement is putrefied and decomposed through the bacterial action. The public mobile toilet has the problems of water supply and collection of excrement in quantity.